


Ten Minutes

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/)**fanfic100** prompt 002; middles. Futurefic in which HBP never happened. I'm still trying to get the hang of writing in a British fandom - you've been warned.

“My days of not taking you seriously are coming to a middle.”  
-Captain Mal Reynolds, _Firefly_

***

Ginny sighed and glanced at her watch. Tonks was late. Again. It wouldn’t be so bad if it was the first time, or even the second, but this was the fifth time this month – and they’d only been on five dates.

As she was rolling her eyes in exasperation, Tonks came strolling up leisurely, kissing her on the cheek. “Wotcher, Ginny. Shall we go eat?”

Ginny started to take her hand and go inside, but something in her exploded before she could stop it. “No, we shan’t go eat. I’ve been waiting for ten minutes, Tonks! Why can you never be on time? YOUR IRRESPONSIBILITY IS DRIVING ME MAD!” Eyes blazing, she stormed off.

Back at her cottage, Ginny paced the kitchen, raving inside her head. Why could Tonks never be on time, for once? It was so bloody inconsiderate! Sure, it was only ten minutes here, five minutes there, but it made her feel so unappreciated. She deserved to be taken seriously in a relationship, something her girlfriend didn’t seem to get.

The door banged open and Tonks stormed into the kitchen. “Ginny Weasley! What was that?”

“I’m sick of not being taken seriously!” Ginny screamed. “Is it too much to ask that you arrive on time, for once?”

“You know I have a complicated job! And I do take you seriously!” Her hair was becoming mousy brown as she spoke.

“That’s not going to work on me,” Ginny warned as Tonks’ appearance became gradually more forlorn. But in spite of herself, she started to feel bad. Maybe she really was blowing things up out of proportion. Maybe she was just picking an unnecessary fight. She sighed, giving in. “All right, fine. I’m sorry. But can you please try harder next time?”

“Of course,” Tonks promised, her complexion immediately brightening. “Maybe we could go out again tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Ginny leaned over and kissed her again-purple-haired girlfriend, knowing she’d be just as late tomorrow. But at least she was trying to try.

Tonks left, thinking everything was fine now, and Ginny sat down on her sofa, head in hand. She was sick of being the responsible one in the relationship. It turned out that dating someone older didn’t equal dating someone mature, responsible or serious. But then, that was why she had fallen for Tonks in the first place.

If anything was going to change, she knew, she had to be the one changing it.


End file.
